


I Held It In But Now It Seems You've Set It Running Free

by GracefulVengeance



Series: MTG One-Shots [5]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Psychological Horror, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: Chandra is haunted by the call of Sorin.





	I Held It In But Now It Seems You've Set It Running Free

It was just like every other night. She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as her hands shook. It was always the same dream. That damned vampire whispering things into her ear. He'd grab her from behind, hold her close, and ...  _tempt_ her. Try and get her to submit, make her shiver and squirm. She always woke up before she answered, cursing as she frantically told herself that she would  _never_ , _could_  never. 

Until tonight. She couldn't take it anymore, the dreams were too much. She knew if she went to him, no matter how much her brain screamed that it was a  _bad idea,_ she could get the dreams to stop. She scrambled out of bed, her heart hammering in her chest as she walked out into the cool night air.

Somehow, she knew where to go. She followed the feeling in the pit of her stomach; the dull vibrations throughout her body that she knew would lead her to him.It wasn’t long before she found him. He turned to her, his toothy half smile haunting, but equally enticing. He glided towards her, his eyes traveled up and down her body hungrily.

“I knew you would come,” his voice was smooth, like fine wine.

“Make them stop,” she growled.

“Make _what_ stop, Nalaar?” he played coy, but there was a hint of venom in his tone.

“The dreams,” she hissed. “I know you’ve been…” she tried to suppress a shudder.

“Aaahh. Well that’s quite simple,” he closed the space between them, his fingers snaking through her hair and tilting her head to the side.

He leaned down, his breath ghosting over her neck and against her ear. “I _could_ tell you,” his mouth moved back down to press against her quickening pulse. “But you already know how to.”

Her muscles tensed in response, her body’s internal alarms going off and telling her to run. _Get away. Go go go. Run._ But she was frozen in place, she could barely breathe. Her spiteful responses got caught in her throat and all she could do was grit her teeth.

“I…give up. I… give in,” Chandra’s voice was barely above a whisper. She was shocked by her own words, not completely sure they had actually come out of her own mouth.

She could feel him grin against her skin, his grip around her mid back tightening.

 “You will break so beautifully…”

 

 

 


End file.
